megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE
Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE era um MMORPG desenvolvido pela Atlus através de uma parceria com a CAVE. Foi originalmente lançado no Japão em 2007 e distribuído na América do Norte pela Aeria Games and Entertainment no fim de 2008, mas em 2012 foi anunciado que o controle seria transferido para a Atlus Online, a qual mais tarde se tornaria a Marvelous Online. No fim de Fevereiro de 2014, o servidor Norte Americano -- o último servidor internacional do jogo -- foi fechado. O serviço para o jogo no Japão acabou em 24 de Maio, 2016. IMAGINE usou um modelo "free to play", no qual micro transações eram uma opção para comprar itens especiais, equipamentos e trajes. O jogo contava com evocação de demônios e outras características dos jogos anteriores, bem como trajes e itens que faziam referência ao antigos títulos. História O jogo descreve uma visão alternativa do futuro onde a Terra é invadida por demônios. Depois de anos de guerra entre si, uma destruição em larga escala finalmente pôs fim à guerra, forçando a humanidade a se esconder em abrigos subterrâneos. Pouco tempo depois, os demônios começaram a invadir ao fim do Grande Cataclismo. O jogador assume o papel de um Demon Buster (ou DB para abreviar), que luta e interage com demônios da série Shin Megami Tensei, além de terem a opção de se aliar com a facção da Lei ou ou do Caos, cada um com sua própria visão de como o mundo deveria ser reconstruído. Na Tóquio de IMAGINE, em algum momento do século 21 (Ano 202X), sobreviventes de uma guerra conhecida como o "Grande Cataclismo" vivem em pequenos abrigos construídos esperando o dia em que a humanidade pode ser reconstruída. Esses sobreviventes, liderados por um grupo conhecido como os Sete Filósofos, constroem uma torre enorme que se tornou conhecida como Babel de Shinjuku. Os sobreviventes restantes então se esconderam no subsolo e construíram uma cidade de refugiados conhecida como Terceiro Lar. IMAGINE acontece entre os eventos de Shin Megami Tensei e Shin Megami Tensei II. Personagens *Protagonista *Snakeman *DB Kuroe *Ogami *Azura *Setsu *Lorde Judah *Lorde Doukan *Kuzaka The Wise *Yamamoto the Steel-Willed *DB Mikanagi *DB Kano *DB Yamaguchi Galeria Curiosidades * Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE foi o primeiro título MMO da CAVE para PC. * O equipamento que o NPC do Tutorial está usando é uma variante do mesmo design de COMP que o de Shin Megami Tensei. * O primeiro demônio que você encontra é um Cerberus, o qual é o mesmo demônio que Akemi Nakajima principalmente usava em Megami Tensei. * Quando você consegue um dos modelos especiais de COMP, Snakeman se refere a STEVEN. * A introdução inclui alguém digitando as palavras Shin Megami Tensei, como apareceu no jogo de mesmo nome. * Muitas referências são feitas a Shin Megami Tensei, incluindo alguns itens sendo recuperados do Grande Cataclismo retratados no jogo. * Várias faixas da trilha sonora do jogo são remixes de músicas dos antigos SMT. A música ne região de Suginami é um remix do tema do mundo superior de Shin Megami Tensei II, e a Catedral das Sombras de IMAGINE usa um remix da música da Catedral de Shin Megami Tensei II. * Os jogadores podem receber um email criptografado de Steve ao acessarem o terminal em Home III. O email abre em uma dungeon em que o jogador deve enfrentar demônios para descriptografar o emali. No servidor Japonês, o andar mais alto é o 90, com múltiplas rotas ramificadas e andares alternativos. Rotas ramificadas e até mesmo progressão às vezes requerem conhecimento da mitologia em torno dos demônios no andar atual do jogador. *De acordo com o Blog do Desenvolvedor do jogo, Imagine começou seu desenvolvimento como a versão planejada de PC da versão online cancelada de Shin Megami Tensei NINE